Forum:Recommended AE?
For quite a while now i've been rather annoyed on what to pick on ability evolution. It seems as if each choice, It just doesn't go right. Example being :Pull field being better then heavy pull is sensible. But what is the best AE choices for squadmates and ammo powers? The main reason for this pressing question is that most powers and ability's seem to have a better out of the "Evolution" choices. I just want to make the most out of my squad and shep. :Well with heavy pull you can target more powerful enemies and a field pull clears out a bunch of scrubs. Your choice which one you should get. I prefer having area affect abilities to allow me to focus on say a Geth Prime. Well, Pull/Throw Field is absolutely esssential for missions like the Collecotr Base, and the Derelict Reaper. It's an insta-kill on Husks/Abominations. Mmm, Crispy... 17:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't any type of biotic or power that knocks people down/back/flying. Is essential for a wide radius and not a powerful individual hit?J The Deadly 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it depends on your preferred playstyle and your main character class, to a certain extent, and also on the difficulty level. For any biotic power that 'moves', I prefer using the "AREA" evolution, (i.e. Pull Field, Throw Field), since these are meant for crowd control. But for powers that strip enemy defenses such as Warp or Overload, I choose one depending on the DIFFICULTY level. On lower difficulty levels, not every enemy is going to have a shield or a barrier protecting them, so it makes more sense to choose Heavy Warp or Heavy Overload, since you only have to deal with one at a time. But for higher difficulty levels, I prefer the AREA evolutions since a whole group of enemies will have barriers/shields/armor, and I can use a fully evolved ammo power to make up the difference (such as Warp ammo). Basically I think it's a matter of choosing the powers you need for the specific mission, the specific enemies you face, the character class you play, and the difficulty level at which you play. As for ammo powers, again, I think it depends on your main character and your team. Example: You're going up against Blood Pack and Vorcha. Your main class is a soldier. You bring Grunt and Thane. Grunt already has Incendiary Ammo while Thane has Shredder Ammo. You don't need to share your Incendiary ammo with them. Choose Inferno Ammo for you and Grunt and let Thane have his Shredder Ammo. In contrast, say your playing as an Adept. You bring along Grunt and Miranda (for team party bonuses). Then it makes more sense to evolve Grunt's Incendiary ammo to Squad Incendiary Ammo to increase Miranda's damage output as well as yours. It's very situational. Now I realize that it makes it difficult to apply in-game because once you spend points on your squad, you can't get them back (short of using Gibbed's Savegame editor). So in essence, you should establish early on the teams you want and how they mesh together. (for example, deciding on bringing Grunt and Thane for missions against organic opponents, and Zaeed and Garrus for missions with a lot of mechs, etc), and then determine the combinations you want them in in response to the difficulty and in line with your main character class. Rath101 04:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I see your point. I am going to attempt insanity as a vanguard. Looks like i need to make sure my squad is well-leveled have their abilities evolved properly. As well as shephards. To the Squad member guide!J The Deadly 13:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC)